


Caught Out

by iambuckyrogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambuckyrogers/pseuds/iambuckyrogers
Summary: You get caught checking out the hunky customer at work more than once. But how does he feel about you?





	Caught Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!! It’s been a hot minute since I’ve written anything and after seeing Captain Marvel my motivation has been renewed to fINALLY write a Steve story :) its only short but I hope you enjoy and as always feedback, likes and reblogs are always appreciated xxx

The monotonous ringing of your alarm broke through your uneventful dream, rousing you from your sleep. You groaned and rolled yourself out of bed. Deliriously, you began getting ready for work, pulling on your uniform and stumbling around your small apartment collecting the various things you needed before rushing out the door.  
You sat on the train, half falling asleep as the carriages trundled along the tracks. Out of the corner of your eye, you caught a glimpse of a man who looked strangely familiar. He was stood partly behind another guy, blocking you from getting a good look at his face. Curiosity gnawed away at you, you just had to know who he was. You peeked around the guy obstructing your view. Gradually the mystery man came into view. The first glimpse you got was of his thick muscular legs, clad in grey sweatpants. So far so good, you thought to yourself. As you inched around, more and more came into view, a thin waist, board shoulders, stubble dusting his chiselled jaw, piercing blue eyes. Wait. Blue eyes?! You snapped back to reality and realised that you were staring into the eyes of the one and only Steve Rogers, and he was staring right back at you. Caught in the act, you instantly retreated deep into your seat where you remained for the rest of the ride.  
*****  
Weeks passed and you’d forgotten about the incident on the train, that was until one particular morning when you were at work, slaving over the coffee machine. You were drowning in the morning rush of office workers and tourists, all desperate for their caffeinated elixir. Like second nature you brewed coffee after coffee, calling out weird and wonderful names to the awaiting customers.  
“Cap?” you called without looking up from the steaming cup in front of you.  
“Yeah, that’s me,” came the reply.  
“Here you are, have a nice d-“ words escaped you when you looked up and locked eyes with the same baby blues from the train. Feeling your face begin to flush you shoved the drink into his awaiting hand and rushed out to the back of the shop, ignoring the protests of awaiting customers. After splashing some water on your face you felt composed enough to return, working quickly to clear the backlog of orders.  
When the morning rush finally subsided and the cafe emptied out you were sent out onto the floor to tidy up. You picked up dirty dishes and cleaned tables. Dancing to Queen playing over the speakers you twirled your way from booth to booth, blissfully unaware that one of them was occupied.  
“Can anybody find me somebody to!” You sang, stretching out the ‘to’ as you reached the last booth, “lo- aaaah!” you all but shouted, clutching at your chest as your eyes landed on the man reclined casually against the plush green seats.  
“Don’t stop on account of me, doll,” he grinned. You let out a high pitched squeak before scurrying back to the counter, radiating embarrassment once again.  
*****  
After the last encounter with Captain America, you were constantly on edge. As luck would have it, every time you were rostered on to work, he would come in. Your heart couldn’t take any more embarrassment, not after being caught at least 5 times ogling him from the coffee machine. One morning you decided enough was enough.  
“Right, Y/N,” you said sternly to your reflection in the bathroom mirror, “if Steve comes in today you will not stare, you will not forget how to speak, and you will most definitely not run away.” Content with your pep talk you took a deep breath and emerged from the bathroom into the bustling cafe. Instantly you were put to work taking orders, trying to work through the ever-growing line that was threatening to spill out the door and onto the streets.  
“Hi welcome to Starbucks what can I get for you today?” you asked almost robotically for the 186739th time that morning.  
“I’ll get a tall black coffee, no cream and 2 sugars,” you knew that voice all too well, your eyes snapped up and met the gaze of Steve Rogers.  
“O-of course Sir, was that dine in or take away?” you stammered.  
“Take away please, doll. And the name’s Steve,” he winked before paying and moving off to the side to wait. A sudden surge of confidence washed over you as you wrote his name on the cup, followed by your name and number, garnished with a smiley face. The barrister took the cup out of your hand just as you realised what a terrible mistake you had made, but there was no going back now. You busied yourself with taking the rest of the orders, not noticing the sly smile on Steve’s face when he saw your message as he left the cafe.

You were locking up the shop when your phone began to ring. Juggling your wallet, keys and numerous bags you eventually fished your phone out of your pocket in time to pick up.  
“Hello?” you answered.  
“Um, hey, Y/N?” the voice sounded familiar.  
“Speaking?”  
“Ok good, ah - it’s Steve from the coffee shop.” You forgot how to breathe for just a second before replying, “hey, Steve from the coffee shop, how’s it going?” you gently banged your head against the door frame, you scolded yourself for being so weird. Steve didn’t seem to mind as he Steve chuckled on the other end of the line.  
“Just swell, how was work?” The two of you exchanged pleasantries as you journeyed home, talking about your days and other random things you thought of to fill the silences.

You were wrestling with the keys to the door of your apartment when Steve laughed softly to himself.  
“Ok, I’ve just got to ask you one thing,” Steve began, “do you know who I am?”  
“Yeah of course I do, who doesn’t know who Steve Rogers is, legendary WW2 veteran, leader of the howling commandos, oldest man alive,” you listed, the last one earning another hearty laugh from Steve, “oh yeah and I forgot, you’re Captain America occasionally aren’t you?” you jested, before quickly adding, “but that’s not why I’m interested, I swear.”  
“Ok, I see. Tell me, if I may be so bold as to ask, why are you interested?”  
“Well, I figured I probably owed you lunch or something for all the times you’ve caught me checking you out.” The words came out before you even had a chance to filter your thoughts, but Steve only laughed.  
“Here I was thinking I was the one getting caught out, but lunch sounds great! How about I pick you up at one tomorrow? We could grab some shawarma, I know a place.”  
“Sounds dreamy,” you laughed, “See you at one.”   
“See you then. Have a good night Y/N.”  
“You too.” With that you hung up the phone and flopped onto your bed, grinning widely at the ceiling. Tomorrow you were going on a date with Steve Rogers. Who said that dreams can’t come true?

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! iambuckyrogers xx


End file.
